The Doctor & The Historian
by Tea Cup Madness
Summary: The Doctor ends up in Williamsburg,Virgina in the year 2009 and runs into a rather sarcastic Historian by the name of Melody. One can only imagine the madness that insues.  sorry for those who've tired to read it, i hadn't realized it cute off the top.


A/N: I do not own Doctor who, trust me, if i did, David Tennant would still be there, and this would be an actual episode. I only own Melody

The TARDIS came to a sudden halt. The Doctor, after regaining his balance, stood up and peered outside. He seemed to be on a street corner; where and when, he wasn't sure. He stepped outside and stared at the sky for a moment, and noticed a girl struggling with a rather large box of books.

She tripped and the box went flying.

"Oh, great." She muttered to herself as she bent down to pick up them up. The Doctor smiled and began helping her. As he did, he noticed it was a book on British history,

"So, you like history?" he said.

"Yes, very much." She said sarcastically.

"Sooo...what are you doing with all these history books hm?"

"If you must know, I'm a historian."

"Ahhh." He picked up the last book and set it on top of the pile.

"Thanks." She said, picking up the box and heading for the library. As she started up the steps the Doctor quickly called to her, "Uhm, wait a second!"

She turned around with a "Yes?" He gave her a funny look and asked, "What year is it?" She stared at him blankly then hesitantly said "It's 2009." Then, running up the stairs to catch up to her the Doctor replied, "Oh! Right! And uhm where am I?" She gave him a humored look then smiled and replied, "Earth." He quickly rolled his eyes and said, "Yes I know that but WHERE am I?" She flashed another smiled and answered, "America."

The Doctor replied, "Yes, yes, I know but can you be a little more specific?" "East coast." "Ok, ok, ok, but can I have a town or city?" She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. "FINE! I'LL ASK SOMEONE ELSE!"

She stopped and turned around again to see the man turn and see a man waiting for a bus nearby. He ran up to the man and asks, "What city is this?" The man quickly replied, "Williamsburg." The Doctor turned and with a proud smile shouted, "SEE? WAS THAT SO HARD?" But before he could add anything he noticed that she was no longer there.

He decided that now would be a good time to look around. As he did he had stopped in various places, including an ice cream shop. A few hours had passed and he ended up back at the library. "Lets see what we can find in here!" He said to himself as he walked through the door. Another hour or so had passed while he had been rummaging through the library's collection of books.

He began to get bored as was getting ready to leave when he saw the historian from this morning across the room. Deciding that the worst thing she could do was to ignore him, he walked over and sat in the chair across from her.

"Hello again!" She had to do a double-take to realize who it was. "Are you stalking me now?" "No," he said, "just curious."

She stared at him for a moment and went back to reading. "I didn't catch your name before, what is it?" "I'm busy; I don't really have time for this." She said not looking up from her book. "I'm not." "I seriously don't have time for this." "I think you should take a break." "Really now? And who are you?" "The Doctor." "JUST the Doctor? No other names to go with that?"

"Nope! Just the Doctor!" "Okay." She closed her book, gathered her things and walked away. "But, wait! I asked you first!" She stopped and turned, "My name is Melody." "Oh! Okay Melody!" he said, and followed her. As they got to the car, he asked her,"Soo any good coffee shops around here?" She blinked, "Maybe, why are you asking?"

"Because I thought you needed a break and I thought you might want some coffee too." He replied. "Well, I do know this one place " "Brilliant!" The Doctor hopped around the car and got in the passenger side. "Wha? But the...and you...And- HEY GET OUTTA MY CAR!"

He ignored the angry woman standing outside of the car shouting at him and began going through her things. She sighed and got into the other side of the car, "Led Zeppelin? I wouldn't have taken you for a Led Zeppelin fan." "Ah-but! No jus- GAHH STOP THAT!" She growled as he went through the rest of her collection. "I thought we were going for coffee?" he said. "YOU'RE THE ONE GOING THROUGH MY CAR!"

"Fine!" he said. The Doctor dropped the CD he had been looking at, sat up and said, "Hi!" having been irritated beyond reasoning, Melody stomped on the gas as hard as she could and the Doctor went flying forward, hitting his head on the dashboard. "OW! THAT HURT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She rolled her eyes and refused to talk to him. That's when the Doctor began one of his long rambling lectures.

* * *

As they got to the coffee shop, Melody slammed on the breaks, causing the Doctor to hit his head on the dash board, again. "WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" Again, Melody rolled her eyes and headed into the shop with the doctor close behind her. They walked up to the counter, ordered their drinks, and found a place to sit. "Soo how's your day been?" "Interesting." "Really? Why is that?" She glared at him from across the table. "You." He put on a grin and replied, "Oh yeah, I am really interesting aren't I? "

She rolled her eyes. "You do that a lot don't you?" "Do what?" She asked. "Roll your eyes." "Today, yes." There was a long pause."So...do you like being a historian?" "Yeah, my grandmother got me into history when I was little; she used to be a high school history teacher." There was an awkward silence as she reached for her necklace.

As the Doctor stared at her, he realized that she was starring absently at nothing. He took this time to look at all her little details: Her brown hair that fell around her heart-shaped face, no, it wasn't brown; it was lighter, but not quite blonde. It was somewhere in the middle, it reminded him of caramel. He also noticed her eyes, they were different colors; one brown, the other blue. She had an average build for someone her age, he guessed that she had to be between her late twenties and early thirties. She wasn't model skinny but she wasn't over weight either. His eyes were drawn down to what she had been holding, a blue and silver moon-shaped pendant.

"So you were close to your grandmother?" he asked, trying to bring her back to reality. "Huh? Oh...Yes I was." "Was? What happened?" "Well we aren't sure exactly. One day my grandma was going on her walk through the woods, like she dose every Sunday and she never came back, like she disappeared off the face of the Earth."

" That's interesting." He said, more to himself than to her. "And you haven't heard anything from her since?" "Nope." The Doctor paused, trying to find a way off of the obviously painful subject. "And uhm..You've lived here all your life then?" She nodded. "Basically, yeah." "Haven't you EVER wanted to travel?"

"I don't have the money to do anything like that. If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be here right now." "Where would you go if you had the chance?" Melody stopped to think for a minute. "I'm not sure really maybe Italy or England. Somewhere with a rich history." She sighed. "If only I had a time machine." The grin on the Doctor's face was practically visible from Virginia to California. "Really now?" Melody stared at him for a second, "Err are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, brilliant! Never better! Come on!" He grabbed her by the hand and took her back to her car. "Where exactly are we going?" She asked. "Back to the library." He replied. "Alrighty then " They both got in the car and she headed off towards the library. "Follow me." He said as they got out of the car. "Uhm...Okay, what are we doing anyway?" The Doctor stopped and turned to face her,"What would you say if I said I had a time machine?" "I'd say that you're insane!" "Yeah, I get that a lot." He said.

"Come on!" he grabbed her by the writs and pulled her along. When they finally got to the TARDIS she just stared. "Uhm...this is a police box. From the 1960's." He nodded. "You're right." "What's so special about a police box?" His smile grew. "Why don't you look for yourself?" Melody raised a thin eyebrow as he unlocked the door. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" She sighed and muttered to herself as she stepped inside, "Lord what have I gotten myself into?"

She froze and looked around from where she was standing. "Holy crap!" "Yep!" The Doctor replied "It's bigger on the inside than the outside, no need to check!" "Yeah I kind of caught that." He smiled again as he walked over to the controls. "So Melody, where do you want to go?"


End file.
